Jasper
"MY DIAMOND! YOUR DIAMOND! PINK! DIAMOND!!" Jasper is a former member of the Gem elites and fought in the gem war with Coral. Canon wise, she was an antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affects her former subordinates, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. She is similar to Coral, shows no care to lower class gems, but upmost respect to her superiors and her fellow Elites. Appearance Uncorrupted Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps. Corrupted After her corruption, she became similar in body type to the wolf-like Snow Monster she fused with, gaining teal spikes across her body, losing her eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the side of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of green and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later a corrupted Gem to form a centaur-like monstrosity. Unique Abilities Comet Charge- Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. Spin Dash- Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Fusions When Fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Malachite When Fused with Coral, They form FlintCategory:Gem Elites